


Háblame

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexting, Teasing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 20:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21308003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Y después hay esto, que me parece mucho interesante.” Hikaru tomó el móvil de la mesilla, aclarándose la voz y riendo bajo. “Ah sí, ¡así era! ‘Ahora tengo que volver al plató, pero no puedo esperar de ser en casa. Tengo gana. Tengo gana que tú me...’”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Okamoto Keito/Yaotome Hikaru, Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Háblame

**Háblame**

“Y después hay esto, que me parece mucho interesante.” Hikaru tomó el móvil de la mesilla, aclarándose la voz y riendo bajo. “Ah sí, ¡así era! ‘Ahora tengo que volver al plató, pero no puedo esperar de ser en casa. Tengo gana. Tengo gana que tú me...’”

“¡Hikka!” Yuto lo paró antes que pusiera terminar de leer, quitándole el móvil de las manos por la enésima vez y volviendo a descansarse en la cama, el mayor a horcajadas encima de él para impedirle de moverse. “No deberías haber leído mis conversaciones privadas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?” lo reprochó, su cara enteramente roja por la vergüenza.

“¿Privadas?” Hikaru repitió, bajando su mano en el pecho del menor, lentamente, hasta que no alcanzó su miembro y lo envolvió entre los dedos. Los movió lentamente, más para una blanda provocación que para hacer algo realmente útil por Yuto. “¿Desde cuándo las conversaciones entre mis novios son algo privado? ¿No tendría que compartirlas yo también? Y entonces...” se inclinó hacia él, tomando la boca cerca de su oreja. “Soy envidioso. A mí nunca envías mensajes así.”

Yuto hizo muecas, no teniendo éxito de quitar de mover las caderas para acercarse a la mano del mayor.

“No es que no quiera enviártelos. Solo es que... lo sabes cómo es Keito. Es chistoso provocarlo de vez en cuando, ¿no?”

“Claro que sí. Pero, sabes, a mí también me gustaría de vez en cuando ser provocado. Estoy seguro que podrías ser malditamente excitante si tratases, ¿no?” se burló de él, moviéndose ahora con más decisión y yendo a atacarle la garganta con la boca. “Para empezar, podrías decirme si hay algo que te gustaría que haga.” propuso.

Yuto tragó, adelgazando los labios y cabeceando, poco convencido.

Hikaru sabía cuánto el menor fuera dispuesto a mostrarse más desinhibido con Keito que con él, y sobre eso quería insistir para obligarlo a ceder.

“Toma todo el tiempo que necesitas, Yutti, no tengo prisa. Podría quedarme aquí horas sin hacer nada más que eso. Y es terrible, ¿no piensas? Es terrible estar descansado en esta cama, pensando que podría hacer todo lo que deseas y no tener el coraje de...”

“Más rápido.” Yuto murmuró entonces. “Tu mano, Hikka. Más rápida.” repitió, y el mayor se lo hizo bastar por el momento.

Se descansó a su lado, moviendo los dedos en su polla como Yuto había pedido, pero mostró que no iba a seguir en adelante sin recibir precisas instrucciones. Y Yuto lo sabía.

Gimió, frustrado, haciendo reír el mayor.

“Hikka...”

“¿Qué?”

“Nada, yo...” Yuto parecía haber llegado a su límite, mientras resoplaba pesantemente, lamiéndose los labios y mirándolo fijo en los ojos. “Fóllame, Hikka. Quiero que me folles, fuerte. Ahora.”

Hikaru lo dejó, llevando la mano en su pecho e inclinándose.

“Tus deseos son órdenes.” le dijo, antes de obedecer a su solicitud.

Empujó dentro de él, lentamente. Demasiado lentamente.

“Creía de haberlo pedido fuerte.” dijo Yuto a regañadientes, y Hikaru se fue más rápido, dejándose guiar de la voz del menor, excitado por ese lado de él que mostraba raramente.

Cuando ambos fueron a punto de correrse Yuto había perdido cada inhibición, y no hesitó a pedirle de correrse dentro de él, algo que Hikaru no podría haber evitado aun queriéndolo.

“¿Ves?” le dijo después un poco de tiempo, dejando su brazo deslizar alrededor su cintura y tirándolo más cerca. “No ha sido tan mal.”

“No.” el menor murmuró. “Pero no esperar de recibir e-mails extraños. Esos son solo por Keito.”

“Solo por él, ¿eh?” el mayor repitió. “No puedo culparte. Se avergüenza tanto cuanto yo me excito. Querría realmente verlo mientras las lee.”

Se miraron, y después ambos se echaron a reír.

Hikaru besó sus labios rápido, tras lo dejó descansar.

Lo había fastidiado bastante por un día.

Pero no se había acabado. Ahora que había abierto la caja de Pandora, quería realmente divertirse con esa.


End file.
